2013 Power Rankings-Playoffs Week 2
Posted Dec 11 at 10:47pm Some History of the Final Four Shotti Bunch vs. Hernandez’ Bracelets (2-1) 2012 SB 248.32-237.04 HB 2013 SB 243.41-263.58 HB SB 240.34-236.44 HB Average Margin of Victory: 11.78 Records versus: Hernandez’ Bracelets achieved the season record for most field goals in a game (5) in Week 13 against Shotti Bunch. Shotti Bunch tied the League Record for LEAST field goals in a game (0) in week 4 against Hernandez Bracelets. Cooper Clux Clan vs. ma ma momma said (2-2) 2011 CCC 214.37-173.87 MMM 2012 CCC 189.66-242.58 MMM 2013 CCC 231.16-236.17 MMM CCC 310.31-236.26 MMM Average Margin of Victory: 43.12 Records Versus: Ma ma momma said and Cooper Clux Clan are tied for the least touchdowns in a single season. Both Averaged 3.68 a game in 2011. What the fuck just happened? I’m not sure what to start with, so I’ll go in reverse order of seeding. 6. Ooohmypussyitswet – Very respectable game from the 6 seed. Tough coming in with the weakest team statistically, though much like in real life anything was possible. In 2011, lest we not forget, our league champ came in as the 6 seed before surprising everybody and taking home the inaugural trophy. OMPIW benefited from another breakout performance by Josh Gordon, and it’s a shame we won’t be seeing him in any more matchups this season. Ultimately, the weak QB’s and lack of depth at RB put this team away for good. 5. Orange Julians – What is there left to say about this team? The trend that defined their season continued in round one. They allowed the most points scored against all regular season and caught another bad break here. After Andrew Luck put up 69 points on the bench, I’m sure OJ was cursing himself and maybe me a little bit for knocking the QB in last weeks rankings. But then Josh McCown put up 66 on his own and surprised everyone. Unfortunately, by then it was too late. OJ was bested by the second highest point total ever scored in the league. They finish out of the top 3 for the first time in their storied franchise. 4. The Shotti Bunch – Tell me again how this team is ranked 4th? Shotti had everything working for him, including Kansas City Defense returning to early season form with 63 fantasy points to compliment McCoy’s 64 fantasy points. A bold decision to go with Rainey after back to back poor performances in weeks 13/14 paid off. Shotti could have sat his QB and TE’s and still won. Now comes the matchup we’ve all been waiting for. The heated rivalry, building to epic proportions with a trip to the championship on the line. Shotti Bunch had HB’s number two weeks ago in the final game of the regular season. KC and McCoy have favorable matchups again, same for the Denver unit and QB Nick Foles. There aint no ‘mentum like momentum. Seems like these players are getting hot. 3. ma ma momma said – The defending champ had a great come from behind win in the first round. After trailing the entirety of the day, two-time MMMS QB Drew Brees carried the team with 54 points. Brees’ defense backed him up with 36 points of their own, enough to set up a matchup with the team that robbed MMMS of the bye. I have always loved the rivalry between these two teams. MMMS stands a chance, though they cannot have five players fall short of their projections in the semi-finals or their chances of repeating might be over. 2. Cooper Clux Clan – Everybody stayed healthy during the bye week and CCC avoided the disaster that was the Detroit/Philly game which would have seen some underperformance from key WR’S Cooper and Johnson. Peyton Manning, however, seems to be back on track and ready to break records starting this week. If CCC and Shotti Bunch both win it will set up a very interesting roster matchup for the championship game. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. 1. Hernandez’ Bracelets – Well, didn’t I say they needed to stay healthy during the bye? Peterson might not be playing this Sunday, and if so that takes a guy who is good for 30 a game out of the equation. The resurgence of Andre Brown might be enough to cover for AP, though it does make for an interesting decision in one of the flex spots. With plenty of bench talent, the decision may come down to pure chance. A guy could have an incredible game at random, that’s the problem with the B guys on the team. There’s no easy choice. One thing is for certain, the dynamic has certainly changed and this trophy is up for grabs now more than ever.